One Shots Exploring
by Gleek foster kid
Summary: Stems off of "Lena Finds Out" But it is not necessary to read. Stef and Lena exploring their private life.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- I know this took forever to get to you. This is part 1 of a two part in the collection. **

"mmmmm, and I used to think I was a bad clothing shopper," Stef said as Lena walked out of the bathroom in royal purple french knickers and a half cup bra. Stef had taken a shower and changed into her own new clothing, a pair of short shorts that hugged her curves and a black tank top that hugged her slender waist and gave Lena a great view of her chest before going to read while Lena got ready for bed.

"I think the only thing bad about it is that you're wearing so much more than me," Lena said as she took Stef's book and set it on the side table before sliding onto her stomach next to Stef and propping herself up on an elbow, pushing the tank top up with her hand and running her fingers over Stef's toned stomach.

"I just..." Stef started though Lena shook her head.

"I know, Baby," she said with a smile. And she did. She knew Stef probably wasn't comfortable yet just laying around in underwear. Though it excited her that Stef wanted her in it. Running her hands to the band of Stef's shorts she teased her finger along the fabric. Maneuvering herself so she was straddling one of Stef's thighs, she dipped her head down, running her tongue in between the small line of cleavage, pushing her hips down against Stef's thigh while rubbing her own against Stef and urging her to thrust up.

With her elbows resting on either side of Stef's body, and Stef's arms around her waist tightly, Lena pulled the tank top down a little to get to more of Stef's breast. When the new expanse of skin was exposed Lena worked her mouth against it, sucking and nipping at the skin as she listened to her lover's whimpers. "Please, Love, off," Stef murmured as she tried to pull her tank top off but failing with Lena pressed against her, "Lena," Stef groaned. Lena slid down Stef's body a little before sitting up and pulling Stef's Tank top over her head and smiling.

"God you are so sexy," Lena breathed as she leaned down and laid a long lick in the dip between Stef's heavy breasts. Stef made quick work of the front clasp of Lena's bra and pulled it off of her, a hand cupping Lena's breast and teasing the nipple slowly rubbing the pad of her thumb across it repeatedly, smiling when Lena closed her eyes in pleasure.

"I want you to show me what you like," Lena got out as she grabbed Stef's hand, slowly pushing her onto her back. Lena situated herself on her stomach, one leg thrown over Stef's.

"What?" Stef asked a little confused.

"Show me what you like to do to yourself. You won't talk about sex so please show me what you like," Lena begged.

"I've never been good at masturbating," Stef said with a shake of her head, "It was never... Appealing."

"You've never masturbated?" Lena asked with a raised eyebrow, running her hand up Stef's body and squeezing her nipple lightly with her thumb and forefinger.

"Mmm," Stef groaned lightly, "Just a couple times when I was desperate from pregnancy hormones."

"I can make you desperate," Lena smirked, pushing Stef down with a small push and rubbing herself against Stef's body for a moment before dipping her head down and taking one of Stef's nipples in her mouth, flicking it with her tongue. Stef whimpered and arched her back.

"Please," she breathed.

"Show me, just for a minute, how do you start?" Lena asked, rubbing Stef's side as Stef let a hand slide down her shorts. Lena quickly pulled Stef's shorts off of her as she continued her ministrations, sucking as she watched Stef stroke the underside of her clit softly. Lena placed her hand over Stef's and mimicked the motion. Grinning to herself as Stef pushed up against their hands. "YOu like your clit worked, don't you Baby?" Lena said softly. Stef closed her eyes and nodded, sucking her top lip into her mouth as soft moans escaped. Lena followed Stef's fingers for a minute longer and realized just how unexperienced Stef was. She gently pushed Stef's hand away before resting her middle and pointer finger on each side of Stef's clit, barely squeezing before running her fingers up and down, letting Stef's clit slide up and down.

"Lena, Love," Stef managed between moans.

"You like that, Baby?" Lena murmured as she let her mouth travel down to Stef's breasts sucking hard and nibbling before traveling lower and flicking her tongue against Stef's clit.

"Ok, ok, too much," Stef breathed.

Lena stopped the flicking and instead left her tongue resting on Stef's clit as she continued the sliding as Stef started to tremble above her. "Let go, Baby, cum for me," she murmured as Stef held her breath and pushed her hips upwards, her body going stif. Once Stef had relexed Lena pushed open her legs a little further and bent her head, gathering Stef's wetness in her mouth before slithering up her body and kissing Stef deeply, sharing the taste of her.


	2. recipercating

**AN-Request from Gabby of the first time Stef went down on Lena, was a perfect way to end part two of the two shot. If you have requests let me know. **

Stef opened her eyes and briefly wondered how long she had been blissed out when she saw Lena looking at her with a small smirk, sucking on her two fingers, "Fuck, Lena," Stef breathed as she wrapped her arms around Lena's waist flipping them over with a leg between Lena's thighs, smiling as Lena scooted down, grinding her center against Stef's thigh as Stef pushed Lena's hair off of her face, "You are so beautiful," Stef said into Lena's ear with a small swallow, trying not to moan at the slickness of Lena on her thigh.

"Mmmm, if only you could see yourself as you cum," Lena murmured, grabbing Stef's face between her hands and bringing her down for a heated kiss. Stef parted Lena's lips with the tip of her tongue, groaning as their tongues met, wet and warm. Stef explored Lena's mouth, licking and exploring the sides and roof of Lena's mouth, sucking on her plump lips.

Lena's breath started to come in pants as she came closer to the edge. As she started to bear down hard Stef moved her leg down away from Lena's center, fitting herself fully in between Lena's legs, "Baby," Lena let out in a panting groan, "I was so close, Baby, don't stop," she begged, trying to thrust up against Stef's body.

"I want to, umm," Stef said softly, looking away.

"You want to what, Baby?" Lena asked, trying to ground herself as she took Stef's face in her hands, making their eyes lock.

"I want to, umm..." Stef tried to find words to explain what she wanted without sounding corny or like a bad porn movie, "I want to have oral sex," she whispered, looking into Lena's eyes, watching them visibly dilate.

"You don't have to ask," Lena smiled, pulling Stef into a deep kiss.

"I, umm, I don't know what to do," Stef said softly. Lena tried not to moan at her girlfriend, the usual strong dimener falling away to uncertainty.

"Just do what feels right," Lena said running her fingers through Stef's hair, pushing her bangs back, "It's supposed to feel good to you too." Stef smiled and leaned her head down, attaching her lips to the soft spot behind Lena's ear that she knew made Lena melt before trailing downwards, licking the sweet dark skin as she went. Lena closed her eyes, a hand finding it's way into Stef's hair as she sucked and nipped at the flesh of Lena's breast, grinning when she saw the start of a hickey.

Trailing her mouth to Lena's nipple, she licked Lena's left nipple in long broad licks as she rubbed the palm of her hand against Lena's right one. Lena moans, arching her back, begging for more contact as Stef wraps her lips around the small pebble, sucking hard. "Stef, please, I need to cum so bad. I've needed to for forever," Lena moaned, feeling desperate now that Stef had cum and wasn't needing the reassurance.

Stef smiled up at her and Lena groaned, her head falling back against the blankets as Stef kissed downwards, stopping at Lena's mound, kissing the trimmed curls. Lena made a sound in anticipation as Stef gently pushed her thighs apart, trailing kisses down the inside of Lena's thigh, moaning at the scent she loved. Lena laughed a little as she felt Stef's nose touch the outside of her lips, her mouth coming and touching her lip covered entrance.

"Babe, please," Lena moaned.

"What do I do?" Stef asked quietly as Lena felt Stef press one finger slowly between her lips, her finger instantly coated in arousal.

"Keep going," Lena breathed, opening her legs more so her lips opened to Stef's ministrations.

Stef smiled as she saw Lena's clit, pressing her lips in she kissed the tiny nub, pressing the flat of her tongue against it the way Lena did to her, rubbing Lena's slim hips as Lena bucked forward. Wrapping her lips gently around it she shucked in gently.

"uuuuh" Lena moaned as her felt her clit surrounded by Stef's hot, wet mouth, her hips pushing up on their own accord. Her inside muscles contracted "Please, I need you inside me," Lena begged, caressing hair, her hands gripping harder as Stef slid one and then two fingers inside her, fulfilling her body's need to have something to spasm around.

"You feel go good, warm and soft," Stef took a moment to moan as her fingers were surrounded by Lena.

Stef's voice caused Lena to spiral towards oblivion faster as she withered on the bed, her breath gettng caught in her lungs as her body tensed. She opened her eyes to Stef looking at her in wonder as she slowly moved inside of her, bringing her down gently.

Lena smiled softly as she gently tugged Stef up, grabbing a tissue from her bedside table she quickly wiped off Stef's hand as she laid there with her hand in the air, "It's not poison you know," Lena giggled softly as Stef wrapped her arms around Lena and slowly kissed her, resting her forehead against Lena's and looking into her eyes.

"I love you," Lena whispered softly as Stef looked at her with pure adoration and love, tracing patterns against Lena's side.

"I love you."


	3. Lena's hair

**AN- I****'m working on all your request. This one was inspired from the season premier when Stef said quickly and quietly "And for the record I love your curly hair." **

"Love?" Stef called as she opened Lena's front door with her recently made key. She walked through the house, first through the kitchen and living room before hearing music played from the bedroom, "Lena," She called as she opened the door. Immediately her eyes widened and her heart raced before walking over to where Lena was buttoning her shirt.

"Hi Ba-" Lena was cut of as Stef walked quickly over and grabbed Lena's face with her hand, kissing her deeply as she let her fingers get lost in the curls she was seeing for the first time. Stef walked them backwards to the queen sized bed, falling onto it and pulling Lena on top of her, never breaking the kiss. Her back shivering and nerves ending at her core as Lena's curls fell into her face. Rolling them over she started open mouthed kisses down Lena's neck.

"Why the hell would you ever straighten your hair?" Stef asked, her voice husky as she started unbuttoning Lena's shirt.

"You like it?" Lena asked in surprise, yelping when Stef nipped and sucked at the soft flesh of Lena's breast.

"What do you think?" Growled as she started to unbutton Lena's jeans, pulling them down her body along with a bright pink thong. Stef laid down beside Lena and threw a leg over Lena's thigh as she tangled a hand in Lena's curls and kissed her aggressively. Lena panted underneath Stef as she worked to unbutton Stef's flannel shirt and get to bare skin. She moaned as she touched warm skin the same time Stef pulled one of her breasts from her bra and sucked on the hardening nipple.

"Stef, please fuck me. Please I need you to take me," Lena moaned at Stef's new found confidence in the bedroom. Stef turned Lena's head with the hand that was still burried in her hair to kiss her as her hand went down to Lena's warm center.

"You're so wet," Stef smiled at the accomplishment as she told Lena.

"I need you, please," Lena begged, thrusting her hips up against Stef's hand that cupped her sex, groaning loudly as Stef pushed two fingers into her with a rough pace. Lena moaned and grabbed at Stef's back, her nails digging in as Stef found the sensitive spot, "There," She moaned, grabbing Stef's hand and moving her own hips so Stef's fingers rubbed against the spot that made her scream. Stef swatted Lena's hand away as she curled her fingers, pushing in faster.

"I need more," Lena gasped as Stef bit her neck, "Oh god, STEF," Lena cried as Stef thrust another finger into her and rubbed the post as the heal of her hand pressed against her clit. "STEF, FUCK, I going to-"

"Come on, Baby, cum for me," Stef said before sucking hard on Lena's neck.

"Uuuuuuh," was all Lena could get out as she came hard, sucking Stef's fingers farther into her. Stef rode Lena through her orgasm before Lena twitched with over-sensitivity. Stef smiled at the thin sheen of sweat covering Lena's body, her eyes closed. She moved to be able to straddling Lena's thigh, her clit was throbbing. She felt Lena chuckle as she hovered over Lena, thrusting against her thigh.

"Lena," Stef moaned as she felt Lena's hand go down her jeans and rub quickly over her swollen clit, reaching down farther to grab some of the wetness before sliding back up.

"Are you close?" Lena asked in Stef's ear, smiling when Stef nodded as she panted.

"Uh, Lena," Stef moaned, "Close," Stef whimpered as Lena pulled a breast out of it's confines to nip at it as she pressed harder on Stef's clit, flicking it rapidly.

"Let go Stef, I'm right here," Lena murmured as Stef's body went ridged, her breath caught in her chest. Lena stroked her through her orgasm as Stef fell on top of Lena breathing harshly in her ear.

"Hi," Lena murmured, kissing Stef's temple.

"Hi," Stef smiled, looking over at her, "Don't straighten your hair, please."

"If I leave it curly will I ever get out of the bedroom?" Lena teased.

"Sorry," Stef blushed, "God, I didn't think you could get any more sexy."

Lena smiled and kissed Stef gently, "Fancy a cuddle before we head out?" she asked, pulling Stef's shirt all the way off.

Stef hummed in agreement as she pulled off her bra, jeans and panties as Lena pulled off the last article of clothing she had on, her spooned Stef and tangled one leg between Stef's, kissing her shoulder.


	4. tail light

**So I****'ve been promising this one shot to my friend (You know who you are!) who keeps me sane when I'm stuck at home. So the prompt was Stef pulling Lena over and things happening. **

Stef sighed as her partner, John, start the sirens. It was just getting dark, and they were on the way back to the station when they stopped the car for having a burnt out tail light. "I'll get it," She said quickly. Stepping out. Lena was going to kill her, she was supposed to change the light last night but got caught up in a Padres game. "Hello, Ma'am, do you know why I pulled you over today?" Stef asked as Lena rolled down her window.

"My girlfriend didn't change my tail light," Lena asked with a raised eyebrow, turning to face Stef, "Ma'am." Stef coughed,

"License and registration please?" Ignoring the death glare she was getting from her girlfriend. Lena thrust the papers at Stef and crossed ehr arms across her chest, while Stef walked them back to the squad car.

"You want me to run them?" John asked, looking at the name.

"It's a tail light, that I was supposed to fix. Can't we just let her off with a warning?" John nodded. "Will you be ok driving it to the station? I'll go home and fix her light before anyone else pulls her over."

"Sure," John nodded, "What about your car?"

"I'll pick it up," Stef said as she grabbed her ticket pad along with Lena's information. "Here you go, Ma'am," Stef said, handing Lena the paperwork and then the ticket. Lena swore before reading what it said. She stared at Stef before starting her car and riding into the parking lot of the Hilton next door. Stef walked over, and quickly ordered a room for the night. Walking with Lena into the room she smiled.

"What the hell are we-" Lena was cut off by Stef pushing her against the wall and kissing her aggressively. Lena quickly wrapped her arms around Stef's shoulders, returning the kiss. Stef smiled into the kiss. This was a fantasy Lena had told her about one night when she was drunk.

"Ma'am, if you aren't going to pay the ticket I suggest you find a different sort of payment," Stef said with a smirk.

"Oh, and what do you suggest?" Lena asked. Stef went to quick work on the buttons of Lena's top, running her hands along the taunt skin of her stomach and sides. Stef pushed the shirt off of Lena's shoulders, watching the garment fall to the floor. Stef palmed Lena's breasts through the fabric of her bra, running her thumbs across the nipples and watching Lena's eyes start to dialate. Reaching behind Lena, Stef swiftly pulled the bra off, exposing hard nipples.. Stef flipped Lena and walked her back towards the bed, pushing Lena gently onto her back on the queen sized bed, straddling Lena's waist, Stef went to lavishing Lena's breasts with her mouth. Starting with the right breast she sucked and nipped, as she rolled the left one between her thumb and pointer finger, "Stef!" Lena whined as Stef made no move to go lower, spending ten minutes on her breasts.

"I don't think you're in any place to make demands," Stef husked as she brought her mouth back down to nibble on a nipple, though letting her fingers reach down and pop open the button to Lena's jeans. Stef Let a hand tangle in short curls as Lena moaned below her. Stef let her lips wander down the side of Lena's breasts to the dip inbetween them. Leaving a wet trail from Lena's breasts to the top of her panties. Stef blew on the trail, making Lena shiver and she pulled the jeans down Lena's legs.

Stef could smell Lena's arousal immediately. Pushing the black thong to one side, Stef Let her fingers play in the wetness, but made sure to stay away from Lena's clit or opening. She smiled at the hitch in Lena's breath. "Maybe being able to eat you out would be a good payment?" Stef asked, as she kissed Lena's mound and them laid a broad lick up Lena's slit.

"Stef," Lena breathed. Tangling her hands in Stef's hair.

"No, no, no, I am the one in charge here, Love," Stef blew onto Lena's clit, causing her to buck. Stef gently took Lena's hands and brought them to the covers to Let Lena grab onto. Stef slid the damp fabric down Lena's long legs, dropping them on the floor before taking off her belt and pants. "You are so beautiful," Stef breathed as she pushed Lena's legs up and bent her knees, leaving her fully open and exposed. Stef trailed kisses from Lena's knee to her center, chuckling slightly at Lena's girating hips.

"Oh God," Lena moaned as Stef sucked on her glistening hips,

"Stefanie is just fine," Stef said with a smile, before pressing her tounge against Lena's entrance, slowly pushing inside. Lena started rolling her hips, causing Stef to put an arm against her waist holding her still as she pressed her tongue in as far as it would go,

"Stef, please. Oh," Lena gasped as Stef's tongue pressed against a sensitive spot. Stef slid her tongue out, getting a whimper from Lena. Stef pressed two fingers into Lena,

"Fuck," Lena whispered as Ste pressed against her g-spot.

"Mmm," Stef hummed against Lena's clit, getting a jerk in response.

"Stef, I'm about to, please, no," Lena cried when Stef pulled away just as Lena was about to climax. Stef brought her back up slowly, pulling away as soon as Lena started to clench around her fingers.

The third time bringing Lena up Stef watched the sheen of sweat across Lena's body and the constant babbling coming from her. Sucking rhythmically on Lena's clit Stef rubbed Lena's g-spot hard.

"Stef, fuck, oh my god, STEF," the last came out in a scream as Stef pushed her over the edge, causing fluid to gush from Lena as Lena arched her back. Despite the death grip, Stef moved her fingers in and out, as smaller gushes came with each contraction around Stef's fingers. Stef removed her fingers and crawled up Lena's body, pressing kisses to her neck as Lena came back down.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- My Momma went into ICU this morning, a tumor is pressing on her brain stem. They don****'t expect her to make it 24 hours. Thank you all for the well wishes for her. Please pray for my family, especially my Mom. And for Momma to go without pain. Writing was something she loved. I will be continuing writing these stories when I'm up to it. If anyone wants to take over "One-shots exploring" or "Lena Finds Out" Please let me know and you can take over. I don't feel comfortable writing either of these. -Lizzie.**


End file.
